


June Bride

by ALICEtheBeacon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Trans Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALICEtheBeacon/pseuds/ALICEtheBeacon
Summary: “如果你坚持置世界毁灭的危险于不顾，和你的亲生父亲继续这种关系的话，”朱诺闪闪发亮的脸庞有些恼火，“那你需要一些‘调整’。”





	June Bride

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：(后天)双性康，mpreg

 

要是康纳对于阿基里斯的那些古代文化课多上心一点，他应该会对现在的处境多一点心理准备，但事实上是，朱诺这位掌管婚姻、家庭和子女的神灵，给了他一份意外大礼。

“她真的是那么说的？”海尔森挑起一边眉毛，两只手摁在康纳光裸的膝盖上，防止他因为羞耻而把腿并拢，掩藏起他胯下，阴茎与常常被父亲使用的小洞之间，多出来的女性器官。

康纳能感受到父亲的视线落在自己的腿间，而被注视着的那个器官在这样的视线下不自觉的收缩了一下，然而诡异的麻痒从他的后腰升腾起来，让他脸上的热度烧得更高，康纳点了点头，“然后那个金色的球就化成了碎片，好像从来没有存在过一样。”

海尔森还是一副像是在评估什么的表情，他用手指拨开那两片肉瓣，检视一般仔细抚过，指头上的老茧蹭到阴蒂的时候，一股陌生的热意惊得康纳夹紧了父亲的手腕，“看来我们没什么办法让那位神收回她的‘馈赠’了。”海尔森如此总结，“那最好还是……顺其自然。”

顺其自然！真是典型的圣殿骑士做派，当事情不利的时候他们就一个劲地阻挠，而当事情有利于他们的时候，他们就摆出一副顺其自然的样子，其实免不了在一旁煽风点火。

刺客的大腿强壮而结实，完完全全是男性的身体，却拥有着女性的阴道，娇嫩、柔软、从未被使用过的器官，这本应该显得突兀而不协调，但是与此相反，这种反差怪异而迷人。做父亲的应当熟悉儿子身体的每一寸，海尔森的食指探入新生的穴口，康纳体内的温度一如既往地高，被硬硬的老茧刮擦着，内壁很快就润湿起来，缠紧了体内的手指，甚至比真正的女性还要敏感，这位敬业的父亲仔细记下这些细节，并把中指也捅了进去。

康纳不适应这种感觉，这与之前的性爱不一样，陌生的快感比起愉快更多地带来了惊慌，仿佛变回了那个第一次爬上父亲床的男孩，只会凭着本能青涩的张开双腿，而海尔森的手指还在不断地煽风点火，塞在体内的两根手指分开来把狭小的入口撑开，这实在有些疼，但是当海尔森用拇指摁上他的阴蒂时，被强行撑开的刺痛立刻被席卷而来的快感盖过了，海尔森用不紧不慢的节奏揉搓着那个小小的凸起，仿佛在评估这个器官的敏感度，塞在阴穴里的手指向里旋转着插入，在连指根都被吞进去后，屈起指节在湿软的内里掏挖了一下，指尖触摸到阴道内壁层叠的褶皱，被欺负的穴口夹紧着，从深处涌出一波粘稠的液体来。

“父亲！”这一声带着些谴责的意味，不过康纳的抗议一如既往地被无视了。康纳并不知道表面上严肃正经的父亲在年轻时，与异性“交往”的经验颇为丰富且深入，而现在他把学到的技巧通通用在了自己儿子身上，还是处子的雌穴娇嫩而敏感，被再三挑逗，很快就要攀上高潮。与被插入或者玩弄阴茎的快感截然不同，康纳晕头转向，被阴蒂上慢吞吞的磨蹭逼得发疯，本能地用大腿夹紧了父亲的手腕，大腿内侧的皮肤滚烫，滑溜溜地沾着一层热汗，还有流进腿缝的情液，他就快到了，用这个新生的雌穴迎来第一次高潮。

然而海尔森却在这时停下了动作，又一波滑腻的情液从他的指缝间涌出来，包裹着手指的内壁抽搐着，第三根手指也趁机塞了进去，康纳甚至没有注意到，他整个人都被未能高潮的失落感裹挟住了，大口喘着气，望向海尔森的眼神委屈又带着气恼，眼角挂着一丝晶莹的东西。海尔森的低笑中带着些满意，他享受这种将儿子的情欲完全掌控在手心的感觉，弄哭这只小狗总是那么容易。

“你太心急了。”他又用指腹揉搓起了饱受折磨的阴蒂，节奏甚至比之前还要慢，“好东西总需要付出耐心。”

“我很怀疑你还会给我带来什么‘好东西’。”小狼崽威胁地向他的父亲龇牙。

海尔森用一个挑眉回应了他的挑衅，他继续用三根手指开拓着康纳的身体，一边加重了拇指揉搓的力度，“你最好在这个问题上信任我，因为首先，”他手指并拢在康纳的内壁上刮了一圈，再次摁住了褶皱中的柔软一点，“我比你经验丰富，”指尖重重刮擦过肿胀的阴蒂，“其次，我比你了解女人，以及如何取悦她们，”他用空闲的一只手，轻轻弹了一下康纳硬挺着，被遗忘多时的阴茎，“最后，父亲总是知道更多。”

只是被食指弹了那么一下，康纳的阴茎就背叛了他主人的意志，射的一塌糊涂，白浊喷洒在他的小腹上，有几滴甚至溅到了胸口。这次高潮来的甚至比以往更猛烈，康纳的脑中嗡嗡作响，甚至没有听到他父亲得意的轻笑，以及裤腰带被解开的声音。他大口喘着气，被汗水浸透的发丝黏在他的睫毛上，茫然的棕色眼睛本能地看向父亲的方向，因为体内塞满的手指忽然被撤出来而感到失落。

“看看你，湿成这样，”海尔森俯身，把康纳笼在自己身下，他用四根手指抹过儿子的脸颊，指间还湿漉漉地黏着情液，“我的手指都被你泡皱了。”

巨大的羞耻感就像一颗炮弹在康纳脑袋里炸开，他的脸烫得都快冒出汽来，甚至当海尔森的阴茎抵上他泥泞的穴口，顶开两瓣阴唇，慢慢往里插入时，他都僵硬得无法动作，有什么冰凉的液体从他滚烫的脸颊上滑过，片刻之后康纳才意识到那是他自己的眼泪。

海尔森不知道这眼泪是出于羞耻还是因为被开苞的疼痛，不过他恶劣的趣味倒是得到了极大的满足，自从他们头几次生涩的性爱后，他就难得能见到这么可怜兮兮，手足无措的康纳了，有时候孩子学东西太快也不是什么好事。

插入雌穴的过程没有受到太大的阻碍，里面又湿又软，吸得极紧，海尔森废了好大的意志力，才把自己拔出来一些，紧接着用更大的力道捅了进去，这次进得更深，性器顶端触碰到深处，一个软滑的入口。

“哦。”

当然，他会有一个子宫，那位女神在赐予康纳这份“礼物”时，意图不正是在此吗？让这位无可救药地陷入背德关系的儿子，怀上他亲生父亲的子嗣，延续那些先行者赋予的所谓伟大使命。

海尔森早已不再追寻那些先人的足迹，他见过太多随之而来的悲剧，但也许这一次那些高深莫测的先人做了件好事，至少对海尔森来说是这样的，他颇为满意地感受着阴茎顶端被宫口咬住的感觉，那个脆弱的入口在被刻意的顶弄时，会颤抖着漏出更多的粘稠液体来，康纳一副被欺负惨了的样子，棕色的眼睛潮湿而迷茫，这个男孩甚至不知道他被顶到了什么地方，不知道体内那个又酸又涨，不停流水的器官是什么，也不知道他的父亲满心想着直接插到他的子宫里去，把那里灌满自己的种子让他怀孕，他被陌生的快感冲昏了头脑，只知道迷迷糊糊的去寻找他父亲的嘴唇，像只小兽一样又舔又咬，黏糊糊的口水从唇缝间淌出来，丰满的胸乳贴在他父亲的衬衫上蹭来蹭去，汗水浸透了薄薄的布料。

康纳吞下一声呜咽，他感到身体内部越来越热，好像坏掉了一样流着水，可是父亲的阴茎却丝毫不给他喘息的机会，越来越快地戳捣着那个脆弱的入口，每次进入，挺翘的头部都会刮过细密的褶皱，戳中最柔软的地方，雌穴已经湿软到每一次被插入，都挤出一圈细密的泡沫来，他被顶得浑身颤抖，每一次呼吸都像是从深海被抛上岸边。

那海浪最终吞没了他，高潮甚至带着点刺痛，他不知道自己的身体里还能涌出那么多水，就像挖穿了泉眼，里面涌出潺潺的山泉，康纳的脸颊都被哭湿了，不过此刻他浑身上下都被淫水和汗水浸了个透，所以没人在意。

而海尔森还在揉搓他的阴蒂，甚至用指尖捻住，轻轻拧转，这比起快感，更多的是疼痛了，更不用说他的性器还在一刻不停地破开他的身体，享受着高潮时抽搐收紧的内壁，康纳发出的声音和一只被踩了尾巴的小狗没什么两样，直到内里最后一波淫水也被榨出来，康纳夹紧大腿，雌穴又疼又麻地高潮了第二次，海尔森才掐着他的腿根，把自己埋到最深处，又多又浓地射了康纳一肚子。

 

* * *

康纳知道自己是在做梦，他最后的记忆是父亲把性器从自己身体里抽出来，精液和被堵在里面的淫水滴滴答答流了一滩。在梦里他的下身仍然又湿又热，胸口鼓胀肿痛，他不再是他，而是一位年轻的母亲，“她”躺在一汪浅浅的池水里分娩，诞下的孩子是一只只绵羊、小鹿和兔子，她感觉不到疼痛，只有一波一波温暖黏腻的液体从下体涌出来，一只新生的小狼崽，眼睛上还盖着蓝色的膜，就凭着本能凑近她湿透了的器官，伸出粉色的小舌舔舐……

康纳醒转过来，他浑身无力，视线模糊，大腿根部一抽一抽地痛，却被人强行分开来，而罪魁祸首，他的父亲正埋首在他腿间，粗糙的舌面舔舐过阴蒂，让他在能开口抗议之前就先漏出了一声呜咽似的呻吟。

“看来你醒了。”都不用看，他就知道父亲又露出那种得意且假惺惺的笑容了。

“痛……”康纳皱着眉头，试图把海尔森推开，之前的性爱从未让他如此精疲力尽过，现在他觉得四肢都软绵绵的，使不上力气。

可他的父亲却决心不让他好好休息，唉，他从来都是这样，想要做什么从来都不顾及康纳的意见，而且还总是为自己的行为安上一些冠冕堂皇的理由，康纳总是被他稀里糊涂地绕进去。

“我觉得你应该多配合一些，毕竟，按照那个先行者的说法，我们这是在拯救世界，”海尔森的语气完全是一副公事公办的样子，如果他不是同时在揉弄自己儿子肿胀而湿润的阴部的话，这话听起来会很有说服力的，“这不是你一直想要的吗？刺客和圣殿骑士‘联合’，一起为人类的美好未来奋斗？”

康纳发现自己什么反驳的话都说不出来，从事实上来说这话并没有什么错，只是很难写到任务报告里供后世参考罢了——他觉得自己对于海尔森歪曲事实的本事又有了一番新的认识，本来在与父亲的口舌之争上，这孩子就从来没占过上风，现在他体会到了海尔森的另一番“唇舌功夫”，他完全湿透了，累坏了，可是那个新生的器官违背他本人意志似的，对探进穴口的舌头热情相迎，溢出来的液体顺着股缝淌下来，把受到冷落的另一个小洞也浸得濡湿。借着这些黏滑的液体，海尔森的手指不费什么力气就插进了那个已经被他亲自开垦过无数次的小洞。

康纳的膝盖猛地夹紧了腿间的脑袋，如果他想，他可以用大腿拧断别人的脖子，但此刻他的力道软绵绵的，只是收紧了抓着床单的手指，发出一阵模糊的呜咽。刚刚他说痛的时候，他是真的感觉到痛，被撑开的穴口，充血肿起来的阴蒂，最要命的是内里那个多出来的器官，海尔森进得那么深，似乎把哪里捅坏了，他觉得小腹又涨又疼，可是海尔森的舌头比他的阴茎要更灵活，也更恶毒，把穴口舔开，往里面搅和，而插在后穴里的手指也熟门熟路地找到了他的敏感之处，从下体传来的快感就像一根根针，就要把他体内的一个鼓胀的气球扎破了。

抵在敏感点上的手指毫不留情，用不着几下揉摁，康纳就呜咽着射了出来，奶油一样的白浊溅落在他的小腹上，他紧闭着眼睛，感觉到有人把他睫毛上挂着的汗水和眼泪吻去了。但是一想到这根舌头刚刚还在舔着哪里，这点温存就变成了更大的羞耻。

“你感觉到了吗？”海尔森显然觉得他窘迫的样子十分有趣，他故意贴着康纳的耳朵说话，手指在他结实的小腹上滑动，把刚刚射在上面的精液抹开来，“你的身体和以前不一样了。”

这不是废话吗……！康纳在心里想。

“唔，除去那个可爱的小器官以外，我想你的盆骨也变宽了，”海尔森的手向下滑去，康纳感觉自己的腰胯被铁钳一般的力道握住，迫使他翻过身去，“这是为了方便生产，我想你和老达文波特学习的时候，应该学过男人与女人身体结构的差别吧，康纳？”

他提高了声音叫康纳的名字，语气仿佛一个严厉的导师斥责走神的学生。是的，他的确学过，还包括了如何迅速在不同的人体结构中找到致命之处，但是在这种时刻让康纳想起已故的导师，只能让他的皮肤烧得更烫。

海尔森搂住他的腰，将他拖成跪趴的姿势，酸软的身体直不起来，腰腹处塌下去，如同一只顺从的雌兽，摆出易于受孕的姿势等着接受精液。做父亲的欣然接受了这个无声的邀请，他握着自己的性器贴近湿滑敞开的入口，在进入的时候用另一只手抓着康纳的胸乳，那里被汗浸透，滑得几乎握不住。

“乳房似乎也变大了。”他用评估的口吻继续说道，手指拨弄着更加柔软的乳肉，“等到你怀孕的时候，你会泌乳吗？”

康纳只能咬紧了牙直摇头，这个可怜的男孩，第一天面对自己身体的变化，就要被迫思考关于怀孕、生产和哺乳的事情，对他来说实在是太过了，他把脸埋在自己的胳膊间，打定主意不要再理会自己父亲的恶劣言论。

海尔森似乎是被他逗乐了，他把自己深深埋入湿软的甬道，阴茎又一次抵在了宫口，他俯下身去，贴着康纳的耳朵，确保他的耳语一字不漏：“告诉我，儿子，你感觉如何？”

康纳默不作声，决心不满足父亲恶劣的趣味。

“你不告诉我你的感受，”海尔森一边把阴茎拔出来，紧紧挽留的内壁带出粘稠的水声，一边用貌似失望的语气说道，“那么我怎么能确保你会怀孕呢？”

这又是什么稀奇古怪的理由？康纳侧过头去望着他的父亲，他的眼睛还是湿漉漉的，像是小狗或是马儿，总之是被欺负惨了的样子。

“希波克拉底和盖伦都曾经写过，怀孕需要‘女性的津液‘与男子的精液相结合。*”康纳实在不知道海尔森是怎么一边操他，一边还能清晰地吐出一长串绕口的白人名字的，被摩擦到柔软褶壁上的那点，让他头脑发昏，呜呜咽咽地什么都说不出来。“所以拿出点合作的诚意来，刺客，告诉我你是否满意我的‘服务’？”

康纳被顶得不断向前，他已经完全没了力气，膝盖在床单上直打颤，全靠海尔森掐着他的腰，才没有整个瘫软下去，他试图说些什么，但出口却全都是支离破碎的呻吟。

“又或许，我只能多操你几次了，”海尔森的语气就像一个面对淘气孩子无可奈何的父亲，“让我想想，把你的肚子射满，总能提高些几率吧？”他的手指揉摁着康纳的小腹，那里的酸胀感就像火一样越烧越旺，不知是因为他的话，还是顶开宫口，填满他甬道的阴茎太过粗长，康纳真的有种自己的肚子微微隆起的错觉。

“父亲，”他的语气带着点惊慌，他想要让海尔森拔出来，想要逃开这几乎把自己顶穿了的抽插，但他酸软的四肢根本不听使唤，“父亲……”男孩几乎是在哀求了，“我就要……”

像是要榨干康纳身体里的所有体液，他高潮了，前面和后面同时，而饱受折磨的阴茎在挤出几滴精液后，再也射不出什么来，偏偏海尔森还不放过他，借着高潮抽搐的肉穴，插得更深，顶得更凶，康纳那个体内饱胀的气球终于被捅破了，里面饱含着的液体涌出来，他被操到失禁了，阴茎顶端涌出一柱尿液来，他尿得又多又猛，即使极力想要忍耐，却止不住地尿了一床，身下压着的床单被浸得又湿又热。

康纳的脸颊滚烫燥热，连眼泪淌下来都觉得一阵冰凉，他的脑袋嗡嗡作响，嗓子哑得说不出话来，只在海尔森拔出性器，精液顺着腿根淌出来时模糊地呜咽了一声，朦胧中，他感到自己被抱起来放到了干净的床单上。

“你做的不错。”海尔森的夸奖和吻一起落在他的额头上，“不过为了确保万无一失，我们明天再试一次吧，毕竟，这都是为了拯救世界，不是吗？”

END

*是真的这么写过

 

 


End file.
